


Maze Seeker

by Gelsey



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-08
Updated: 2016-11-08
Packaged: 2018-08-29 20:16:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8503969
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gelsey/pseuds/Gelsey
Summary: Charlie convinces Viktor to go into a maze for some Samhain fun.





	

A glint, a glitter, darting around a corner. Viktor took off in pursuit.

He reached, and he almost had it. Almost. Fingertips brushed fabric, skin. A deep laugh taunted him as much as the flicker of wings might, just beyond his grasp.

He’d thought mazes spoiled for him completely, after the Triwizard Tournament. Tonight, he was being proved wrong. Again. Charlie did so like to prove him wrong – from the location of the dragon reserve to disliking mazes, it seemed.

But one thing Charlie Weasley could not do, however, was evade him. Seeking was what Viktor did best. He stopped, listened, breathed in deep. There was the scent of autumn leaves, gathered in the maze corners; there was the scent of leaves, from the maze walls.

There was the scent of Charlie, all musk, leather, and the smoke of dragons. Viktor moved silently, rounded a corner, and pounced the stocky wizard before he could evade, pushing him against the leafy wall and capturing his mouth in a victorious kiss.

Viktor didn’t even care that he had no idea where they were in the maze, that they were lost here for now. He was too lost in the kiss to care.

**Author's Note:**

> Written for HP Halloween 2016 for gin_biscuit.


End file.
